Industrial heavy-duty equipment is often mounted on vehicular frames so that it can easily be transported between locations. It is common for the working executive mechanisms of the equipment to be permanently mounted to the vehicle frame, thus requiring industrial users to purchase a multitude of industrial vehicles, each suitable for only a limited range of tasks.
Modular vehicles are also known in the art as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,223, for example. However, the modular vehicles of the prior art merely comprise specific interchangeable parts which further lack the ability to communicate information to a managing controller of the modular vehicle. As a result, the modular vehicles of the prior art are unable to allow for complete customization and cannot change between different operating modes depending on the configuration of the vehicle.